Bicycle riding is a popular pastime largely because of the fun and physical exercise it provides. However, those seeking a full body workout often are disappointed in the minimal upper body exercise afforded by riding conventional bicycles. Moreover, many people have weak or dysfunctional lower limbs and require a cycle that can be manually operated. Cycles have been developed with hand-operated drive systems. However, there remains a need for a manual operating system that conveniently combines the steering and the driving functions. There is also a need for a steering system that is operable by minimal wrist movement. Still further, there is a need for an operating system that uses opposing force to provide a stable sitting position for the operator while driving the vehicle.